SU NOMBRE ES MYLENE
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: La familia Jenius esta reunida en el hospital, esperando la llegada de un nuevo miembro Myleneun tributo a mis personajes favoritos de Macross Max & Miriya Este es un oneshot por favor R


**SU NOMBRE ES MYLENE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto.

**N/A: **Mis personajes favoritos de Macross siempre han sido Max y Miriya y este es un tributo a ellos.

* * *

El Valkirye había hecho un aterrizaje perfecto en la carlinga se podían leer las iniciales Lt KMF Jenius, Komirya estaba nerviosa y el viaje desde el planeta Edén se le había hecho eterno. La noche anterior había recibido una llamada de su padre, pero todo fue tan confuso que no sabía que estaba pasando en la casa de sus padres, se oían los gritos de sus hermanas, los de su madre llamándoles la atención y pidiendo que la llevaran de inmediato al hospital así que solo entendió que en cualquier momento nacería su nueva hermanita, aun estaba insegura de pedir un permiso para poder ir al hospital de Red Moon y dadas las condiciones sabría que iba a ser un poco imposible, su hermana adoptiva Moaramia era un hueso bastante duro de roer y cuando Max y Miriya no estaban, Moaramia era la oficial a cargo del Escuadrón Especial Dancing Skull.

Después del ataque realizado por Zentraedis al planeta Susia en abril del año pasado Max y Miriya habían obtenido un permiso especial para ausentarse así que Moaramia era la oficial a cargo y no la dejaría ausentarse tan fácilmente, en especial no podría arriesgarse a prescindir de otro piloto as en su escuadrón el chico Focker había sido lesionado en un encuentro previo y todavía no estaba apto para regresar al frente eso complicaba sus posibilidades de poder partir hacia Red Moon. Colgó el teléfono inhalo profundamente y se dirigió al camarote de Moaramia y llamo a la puerta antes de entrar; Komirya rogaba por que Moaramia estuviera de mejor humor.

Moaramia: Adelante.

KFJ: Teniente Komirya Maria Fallyna Jenius Reportándose.

Moaramia le devolvió el saludo militar a Komirya y le indico que descansara.

KFJ: Permiso para hablar Comandante.

Moaramia¿Qué pasa Komirya?

KFJ: Acabo De hablar con mi padre.

Moaramia: y ¿Qué paso¿Todo esta bien con mi madre?

Komirya hizo una mueca de afirmación.

KFJ: me preguntaba si… ¿podría tomarme un par de días para ir a Red Moon y conocer a la nueva bebita?

Moaramia la miro seriamente y analizo la situación.

Komirya hablo de nuevo.

KFJ: Sabes cuando Miranda nació no estuve presente, acababa de iniciar mi entrenamiento en la academia militar y es muy importante para mi si tú… si tú…

Moaramia. Examino de nuevo a su hermana Komirya.

Moaramia: Esta bien te concederé un permiso de 72 horas pero prométeme que si algo surge regresaras de inmediato.

Komirya abrazo a Moaramia y le agradeció.

Moaramia: Komirya… dales un abrazo y un beso a papá y mamá de mi parte y diles que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad iré a conocer a la pequeña.

Descendió rápidamente de su Skull quitándose el casco salio del hángar y tomo un taxi que la llevaría al hospital de Red Moon.

Komirya miraba impacientemente su reloj y esperaba ser de ayuda, sabía como se ponían sus padres y que las chicas eran un tanto difíciles de controlar sin su madre presente todo el tiempo.

El chofer del TAXI le indico que ya habían llegado al hospital, Komirya le pago y descendió del Taxi , le pregunto a la recepcionista sobre su madre y hecho a correr hacia la habitación de su madre sin darse cuenta que aun traía puesto el uniforme de vuelo.

* * *

Max estaba a la expectativa en la sala de espera del área de maternidad, junto con él estaban sus hijas Miracle, las gemelas Muse y Therese, Emilia y Miranda. Hacia casi seis años que había pasado por este trance por ultima vez.

Miracle acababa de ingresar a la academia militar, las demás estaban en la escuela elemental. En cuanto a Komirya se refería ya era una mujer plena e independiente se acercaba a los 20 años, apenas el año pasado había sido asignada al escuadrón Dancing Skull que estaba a cargo de sus padres.

Komirya salio del elevador y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Como siempre se cuadro ante Max y lo saludo militarmente antes de correr a abrazarlo.

KFJ: Hola padre… ¿alguna noticia?

MJ: No…y me alegra mucho que hayas llegado.

Emilia se acerco a su hermana mayor y le entregaba una lata vacía de Petit Cola, Komirya la miro y levanto a la pequeña Emilia en brazos llevándola hasta el cesto de basura más cercano.

Miracle le hizo una seña a Komirya indicándole que se fuera a sentar a su lado, por su parte las gemelas estaban muy interesadas en un video juego portátil que siempre cargaban.

Miracle J: Finalmente llegas.

KFJ: El viaje desde el edén no es tan corto sabes…

Miracle: Te tengo buenas noticias.

KFJ¿Así?

Miracle J: Este verano concluyo con el entrenamiento militar básico pero aun no se a donde me vayan a transferir si al UN SPACY o al UNAF.

KFJ¿En serio?

Miracle J: Si aunque estoy rogando por que no me toque mi madre como instructora de vuelo., en el caso de que sea al UN SPACY

KFJ: Entiendo… Estos nueve meses han sido muy difíciles para todas supongo en especial para papá que no ha de saber que hacer con mi madre activa todo el tiempo.

Las dos chicas rieron, la espera se había hecho muy larga y Max deambulaba de un lado para el otro con una lata de petit cola en las manos, al ver a su familia reunida uno pensaría que era un experto en estas situaciones, pero a decir verdad cada una de las seis experiencias previas había sido única e irrepetible, y cada vez se comportaba como un padre primerizo, sus recuerdos lo habían remontado a casi 20 años atrás, él se había opuesto rotundamente a que Miriya siguiera piloteando el VF-1, obviamente él había desistido de seguir con las mismas discusiones; Max quería que todo saliera perfecto y se preocupaba por el bienestar de su esposa y su bebé., la terquedad de Miriya pudo más y su orgullo meltrandi, la llevo a que ganara esa batalla con Max, la primera de muchas, el estaba sobrevolando el sector Alpha en un patrullaje de rutina, esta vez había convencido a Miriya de quedarse en casa, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el TACNET.

MH: Aquí DELTA-01 al Teniente Jenius. Repito DELTA -01 al teniente Jenius.

MJ: Aquí el Teniente Jenius. Adelante Primer Oficial Hayase.

MH: Max regresa por favor a la base de inmediato ya es hora.

MJ: Enterado Skull-02 Fuera.

Max no había reaccionado hasta que volvió a repetir las palabras de Misa. Al llegar al hángar descendió lo más rápido que pudo de su Valkirye y se olvido por completo de Hikaru, abordo el jeep militar que lo llevaría al hospital militar dentro del SDF-1.

En la sala de espera del hospital Misa, y Claudia conjuntamente con la prensa estaban aguardando al nuevo padre, el bebé Jenius sería el primer bebé interracial estelar nacido en el SDF-1.

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron por un tirón que sintió en el pantalón, se inclino para escuchar a la pequeña Miranda.

Miranda J: papito tengo hambre.

KFJ: Chicas vamos a comer. ¿Deseas que te traiga algo?

Maximillian movió la cabeza negativamente.

MJ: Komirya…

Las demás niñas habían salido al pasillo y se dirigían hacia el elevador que las llevaría a la cafetería.

KMFJ: Si padre.

MJ: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te amo.

Komirya sonrió y salio, Max pensaba en lo mucho que Komirya se parecía a él en todo aspecto, en lo inteligente de Miracle, en lo buenas que eran Muse y Therese para los videojuegos, en la semejanza física de Emilia con su madre y sus sueños de ser una gran cantante como Minmay y en la timidez de la pequeña Miranda, estaba desesperado por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, se sentó en el sillón y después de un rato llegaron sus hijas.

Therese se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un pequeño beso.

El doctor salio y les indico que podían pasar…

Miriya se veía muy bien y tenía en sus brazos envuelta en una sábana blanca adornada con ositos y leones envuelta a la pequeña bebé.

Las chicas y Max rodearon la cama.

MFJ: Niñas ella es su nueva hermanita… Su nombre es Mylene.

Mylene era una bebé hermosa tenía hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello lacio de color rosa. Al voltear y ver a la gente que la rodeaba abrió sus hermosos ojos y bostezo, llevándose su manita a la boca.

Mylene ellas son tus hermanas Komirya, Miracle, Muse, Therese, Emilia y Miranda. Y él es tu papá. Max se acerco a Miriya y le dio un beso en la frente.

MJ: Gracias.

* * *

15 AÑOS DESPUES

Max observaba con los binoculares el foro abierto de Ciudad 7, era el primer concierto que la banda FIRE BOMBER ofrecía y parecía que no iba a comenzar nunca.

MJ: De haber sabido que terminaría así, nunca la hubiera obligado a tomar lecciones de piano.

Parecía que hubiera sido la semana pasada cuando todos los Jenius estuvieron reunidos por ultima vez, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no se daba el lujo de estar con sus hijas, o salir a cenar con Miriya de hecho ya no vivía al lado de Miriya y Mylene acababa mudarse a una habitación del hotel Des Sacres en Ciudad 7

El deber llamaba y Sally se había comunicado con el desde el puente de Battle City 7 un

Abordo su transporte y se dirigió al puente.

Mientras se alejaba de ahí, el joven vocalista de la banda Neki Bassara le decía al poco público presente.

NB: Ella es nuestra nueva vocalista su nombre es Mylene escuchémosla.

MJ: Me perdí su solo.

Max se alejaba de ahí y FIRE Bomber tocaba la nueva canción de Mylene llamada My friends.


End file.
